


Furniture Fit for A King

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Horror, Goretober, Horror, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, blood mention, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Kinktober prompt: human furnitureNoct returns to find his friends in Ardyn's care.





	Furniture Fit for A King

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I'm sorry y'all. I couldn't make it go away til I wrote it.

Ten years passed, his friends missing, Noct approached the Citadel alone. 

"Ardyn!" 

The name ripped from his throat, burning, loathing, ten years of boiling hatred. 

He saw the man, seated on the throne, reclining. Feet propped up, on what he could not see. 

"Noct..." Ardyn replied with a curt chuckle. "How kind of you to join us." 

"-Us?-" The crown Prince's voice cracked. 

"Oh yes~" Ardyn hummed, cooing. Teasing. 

A snap of his fingers, Noct watched from the bottom of the steps in horror as spectral fire lit. 

Each from a corpse hanging from the ceiling. 

Nyx. 

Luna.

His father. 

Each he knew to be dead, each corpse hanging from chains, glassy eyed though well preserved. 

As if they'd just passed. 

A flame lit over each of their hands, each of their chests, not immolating the body. 

His attention drawn upward, he didn't initially notice. 

Until he forced himself to look back to the villain. 

And saw his footrest. 

Arms bound and doubled on themselves, legs bound the same in thick leather and chained. Propped on his elbows and knees, eyes and mouth covered in the same thick leather. 

Knelt his shield. 

"Gladio!" 

Noct's voice cracked again. This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. 

"He makes a lovely footrest, quite strong, very sturdy." 

Ardyn lifted a leg, and brought it down hard on the shield's back. 

"I took the liberty of adding plenty of new furnishings in your absence, Noct. Have you seen my new favorite candelabra?"

He gestured to his side, and snapped his fingers. Initially cloaked in shadow, Noct now saw. 

Prompto. Nude from the waist up, encased in body conformed metal from the waist down. His friend's arms were restrained into right angles, giving him the appearance of a candelabra. 

Noct could see the metal boning thread under his skin, blood still dried, caked on his pale flesh. The metal spikes going through Prompto's hands to hold the candles sitting on his palms steady. The wax dripping down his forearms. 

Noct could see the tears streaming down his face for the sight of him, though heard no sound. His mouth was encased in the same metal his legs were. 

But someone was missing. Noct prayed silently, don't let him have been caught. Please let him be safe. 

His eyes flit around the room, searching. 

"You seek your advisor? He is here." 

Noct felt the hope leave him. 

"What a lovely, flexible creature your advisor is. At first, I kept him as a bed warmer." 

The prince shook with anger. With fear to hear his advisor's fate. 

"I thought at first to have him set in stone, immortalize his beauty." 

"Where is he?!" Noct screamed. He needed to know. No matter what come.

"Patience, Noctis..." Ardyn chided, then continued. "I thought to remove his limbs, to stop him from fighting." 

Noct felt the sob in his chest. He refused to let it escape. 

"But no. That would mar his beauty far more than the scarring on his face. Would you like to know what I've done, Noctis? Ignis. Come out and serve your king." 

Ardyn removed his feet from Gladio's back. Ignis appeared from a side door, and approached Ardyn. Nude save for bandages around his head and a tray with a solitary glass and a bottle of wine on it, he carried it to Ardyn. He sat the tray on Gladio's back, and poured wine into the glass. 

In a practiced, graceful movement, the advisor bent backwards, a hand on the ground, the other with the glass of wine in it. When he felt secure enough, he sat the glass on his taut stomach. 

"Isn't he lovely? He was -so- difficult to train. But everyone comes around eventually, don't they, Ignis?" 

"Yes, my liege." 

Noct felt like he might black out. 

Ardyn ran a fingertip over Ignis' side, and smiled. 

"Would you like to join them, Noct?" 

"N-no, NO!" 

Ardyn snapped his fingers again, and spectral chains enveloped the prince. 

He descended the steps slowly, smirking at the prince. His voice came out saccharine sweet, with a hint of vitriol. 

"Perhaps I'll make you my new throne."


End file.
